


Pact

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cousins, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: Yahaba didn’t want to share his room with his cousin. In fact, Shigeru was supposed to be playing at Sendai City Gymnasium right now and not see his cousin Michiru until evening.
Relationships: Usuri Michiru & Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Usuri Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Another new drabble request from tumblr. Head over to my tumblr @stylinbreeze60 to submit a request for more Usuri stories. Let us show Mujinazaka's setter some love!

“Shigeru, your cousin is here!” cried the teenager’s mom from downstairs. The younger Yahaba wanted to ignore it, on the bed flipping aimlessly through a Shonen Jump mag, not at all engaged by any of the content he hadn’t read already. He grumbled off the bed and trudged to the top of the stairs.

He was supposed to be playing at Sendai City Gymnasium right now and not see his cousin Michiru until evening.

“Thanks, Aunt Akemi,” Michiru Usuri greeted Shigeru’s mom, holding his bags. Yahaba emerged at the top of the steps, downcast.

The woman caught sight of her boy lollygagging. “Shigeru, help Michiru-kun take his luggage up.”

Yahaba didn’t want to share his room for the duration that his cousin was in town, but such was the agreement with his aunt and uncle in Kyushu. He dumped the bags at the foot of the bed, ensuring enough space remained in the middle of the floor for the futon that would be dragged out after dark.

Usuri, coming off a prefectural regionals win just a few days ago, looked to be on cloud nine.

“Did you win?” he cheerily asked his cousin.

Yahaba’s fists tightened.

“No,” Shigeru whispered. Admitting the truth was enough to unclench his fingers at least.

He hated this stupid visit. It was sandwiched during winter break, right on the heels of the Miyagi Spring High regionals.

If Seijoh had beaten Karasuno, Yahaba would be preparing to play Shiratorizawa right now. Even though he himself didn’t play in the game, the loss hurt like heck.

“Awww,” Usuri tried to empathize, but what did he know? He had one of the top three aces in the country on his team! They’d won their prefecture easy, as far as Shigeru was concerned.

“Our final foe was tough,” Michiru continued.

“Easy for you to say.”

“It was! They commit blocked Wakatsu-san bad! I had to set for a lotta the others, but they kept blockin’ ’em in time. We almost lost the first set!”

Yahaba sighed. Shigeru only saw his cousin once every couple of years. When they were younger, they’d practice sets and spikes together. They both talked about their dreams of setting for really strong aces and winning nationals. While Yahaba complained about his snooty senior Tooru Oikawa, Usuri gushed about the hitter he was with, Wakatsu Kiryuu. The best equivalent to Kiryuu that Yahaba could speak of was the guy who barely showed up to practice half the time, Kentarou Kyoutani.

“Inu-san was super cool,” Usuri said. Yahaba blanked on who he was referring to. “The guy you called a wild dog, the one your senpai called KyoKen.”

Ah. Yahaba was glad Kyoutani wasn’t around to hear that.

“He’s nothing special,” Shigeru complained, still frustrated by his teammate’s flaring temper and utter disrespect. Still, he seemed to kind of get it when the game was on its last leg….

“Nuh-uh,” Usuri shook his head. “I saw him online. Someone filmed him. I couldn’t see you cos they didn’t aim at the box, but Inu-san nailed that spike against the crow team! You shoulda won with a muscle like that!”

Yahaba thought back to slamming Kyoutani against the wall against the advice of his senpai. “He’s got _problems_ ,” he griped. However, during that moment in the gym, though he had no proof, Shigeru felt like he’d maybe gotten through to the selfish hitter.

“He’s gonna be a power cannon. I want to face him next year,” Usuri said. What he didn’t say was he really hoped to cripple that cannon by undermining his _setter_ ….

Yahaba pondered the future.

Usuri was right. They had one more year. They still had a chance. Next year, Shigeru would be in charge.

And unlike Oikawa, he would be able to use Kentarou Kyoutani to the fullest.

Yes, those freak twins from Karasuno would still be around too, but together, Shigeru and Kentarou could beat them. They could make it work.

Usuri threw his back onto the floor with a thud. He was halfway drained after the day of traveling.

“But all truth though, those crows are good, but when we face ’em in Tokyo, Wakatsu-san and I will show ’em. Our clan ain’t pushovers.”

Usuri sprang forward, extending his arm for a fist bump. Yahaba had to smirk.

“You better make them weep.”

“You bet!”

“Want me to set for you?” asked Shigeru.

Despite Usuri’s exhaustion, out they went to enjoy the cool afternoon breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Submit an ask on the [stylinbreeze60](https://stylinbreeze60.tumblr.com/) tumblr to get more drabbles. Send in a pairing with Usuri, and I'll make an SFW gen drabble. (Specify if you don't want angst.) I'm currently open. :3 Fic should be completed within one week per outstanding request.


End file.
